Mystery Outlaws
by mike2324232
Summary: AU where Dipper and Mabel are outlaws who run into an old friend of theirs (my oc). And things get a bit chaotic. Both of them are 15 in the story, and other characters from the show shall enter into the story later on. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Dipper thought this day couldn't get any worse, until he saw it. The caravan, it happened quickly, the Black Falcons were right on the caravan. The guards were dead, mostly, and the caravan was nearly destroyed. Dipper planned on leaving the caravan to be looted, but something caught his eye, more like someone. He heard a scream, and he knew who it was, Dipper pulled up his hood and mask and ran to the caravan, summoning his daggers. He crept up behind the bandit standing over a girl with shade black hair, and in a flash of purple daggers, the bandit was dead. Three more bandits were running toward them, in another flash of purple the three bandits were dead. Dipper extended his hand to help the girl up.

"Thanks for rescuing me, _Dipper_." The girl said.

"How did you know it was me?" Dipper said, pulling back his hood and taking off his mask.

"You always did enjoy using shadow daggers." The girl replied.

"It's good to see you again Mary." Dipper said.

"It's good to see you too." Mary said, "Where's Mabel?"

As if in response to her question Mabel came running down the hill, charging after Dipper. Mary examined the twins more closely, now about 15, Dipper wore a long brown cloak with a hood and mask, and under it he wore a blue vest with an orange shirt and shorts. Mabel wore a cloak of the same color, but under the cloak she wore a red shirt and shorts. And on Dipper's cloak was a small symbol of a pine tree, same on Mabel's except it was a shooting star.

"Hey Mary" Mabel said.

"Hi Mabel" Mary replied.

"Why would the Black Falcons have attacked your caravan?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea." Mary said.

"Wait, what were you transporting?" Mabel asked.

"A small brown box containing some kind of artifact, I don't think they got to it." Mary said.

"Where is it?" Dipper asked.

"Just over there." Mary said, pointing to the wagon behind her.

Dipper crouched down and riffled through the contents of the broken wagon, it seemed the Black Falcons had failed to get into this wagon. Dipper grabbed the box that Mary had described and rejoined the others. He opened it. Contained within the box was a necklace, on a silver chain, with a blue pine tree on it. Dipper stared at it in disbelief, he knew what it was, but why would the Black Falcons want it?

"What is it do you recognize it?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Dipper said pulling a book with a six fingered hand on the front out of his jacket, "It's a very dangerous and powerful relic, when combined with my powers…"

"Wait a minute that symbol matches the one on your cloak." Mary realized.

"Yes." Dipper said, putting on the necklace.

"What are you doing that for?" Mary asked.

"It's safest with me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Where were you guys coming from?" Mabel asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Our home town, why?" Mary said.

"Because the Black Falcons will most likely search the town and then destroy it!" Dipper said, "We have to get back there now."


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

The trio were on their way to their home village when something strange happened, they were walking in the desert when suddenly it was all quiet, completely quiet. There wasn't a sound in the place, it was almost as if someone had hit the mute switch of the world. Dipper paused, it was way to quiet, he knew something was wrong. Suddenly there were Black Falcons all around them, and they were wielding all types of weapons. The leader of them was wielding dual rapiers, and he was heading right at Dipper. Dipper summoned a shadow dagger but instead of a purple dagger it was a real dagger, it still felt like a shadow dagger but the one he was holding was a real dagger. He summoned a second one, and it too was a real dagger. The necklace had enhanced Dipper's ability to summon weapons. Dipper put it to the test; he threw the daggers at the rapier wielding Black Falcon and tried to summon a sword. To his surprise a sword appeared in his hands, a real sword. The Rapier wielder was right about to strike when Dipper parried his strike, he parried the next few too. Suddenly Dipper summoned a third dagger while blocking the strike with his spare hand, and he stabbed the rapier wielder. The wielder fell down and the other Black Falcons ran.

"So you're the one who we've been looking for." The rapier wielder said in a raspy voice.

"What do you mean who you're looking for, why do you need this?" Dipper said indicating the necklace.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said with his last breath.

Dipper stood over the body, wondering what they would do next.

"Dipper what do we do now?" Mary asked.

"No clue." He replied.


End file.
